My Sun Die
by kanon1010
Summary: Have you ever been in love? Have you ever really love? Love for others it's so easy…But for me, it's like unerasable tattoo... Teito & Mikage... rate M hanya untuk aman


**_Merah …_**

**_Darah ….._**

**_Amis ….._**

**_Pisau ….._**

Pemandangan yang menyenangkan, apa lagi itu tubuh mereka orang-orang yang seenak jidatnya membuat masalah denganku. Mereka kira mereka siapa? Bisanya hanya menyalahkanku, menyuruhku, mengomeliku tanpa mengetahui apa yang kulalui setiap harinya.

**_Mati…_**

**_Darah….._**

**_Terpisah-pisah…._**

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika seseorang yang berwajah seperti ini memiliki jiwa yang sakit. Sebenarnya mudah saja, agar sifat yandere ini gak keluar. Hanya dengan kalian tidak membuatku marah atau menganggu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Jika sedikit saja kalian membuatku marah atau merasa tak nyaman, saat itu juga jangan harap bisa melihat matahari lagi. Atau bisa juga jangan harap hidup kalian bakal nyaman seperti biasa.

_**Self injury…..**_

_**Psyco….**_

_**Sakit.,….**_

Kata-kata itu memang menggambarkan diriku dengan sangat jelas. Tau kan apa yang paling disukai orang-orang sepertiku? Yaitu kematian!

Kalian mati dihadapanku, kalian mati di tanganku, darah kalian, tubuh kalian, mata kalian yang keluar dari tempatnya adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah kulihat. Hingga tanpa sadar aku mentertawakan nasib naas kalian.

Sosok ceria, periang, supel, mudah bergaul, bagaikan tak pernah ada masalah yang menghampiri diriku. Itu hanya kamufalse yang ku bentuk untuk menutupi jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Silahkan kalian _search_ ke manapun bagaimana sosok _YANDERE_ itu sesungguhnya.

Dulu, aku menghindari sekali sosok _yandere_ itu, aku menganggap _yandere _itu sesuatu yang mengerikan, bahkan aku tak mau dianggap sebagai seorang _yandere._ Tetapi, sejalan dengan waktu, ternyata menjadi _yandere_ itu menyenangkan sekali. Bisa menindas orang hingga dia menderita secara batin dan fisik, dan yang pada tahap tertinggi bisa melihat darah mereka tergenang, berserta tubuh yang sudah tak jelas bentuk dan tempatnya berada.

Tau kenapa sampai aku menjadi seperti ini? Mereka! Mereka yang membuatku seperti ini. Mereka menorehkan luka yang besar bahkan tak akan bisa disembuhkan dengan mudahnya!

Mereka yang menghancurkan batinku sehingga aku membuat sosok kepribadian lain yang mampu menghancurkan balik mereka. Sosok yang sekarang bahkan sudah menjadi diriku sesungguhnya tanp harus mengubah kepribadian lagi.

**_Tanpa teman…_**

**_Orang tua yang pilih kasih….._**

**_Pelampiasan kemarahan orang tua…._**

EMANGNYA ENAK! Kenapa harus di diriku kalian berikan hal-hal menyakitkan itu! Berengsek. Semuanya aja salahin diriku, bisakah aku menikmati kebahagiaan yang berasal dari kalian?

Aku Mikage seorang _yandere_ yang haus darah. Aku Mikage mengharapkan kematian kalian. Aku Mikage siap menghancurkan hidup kalian seperti pecahan kaca yang menusuk-nusuk tubuh kalian saat ini.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

_**My Sun Die….**_

Disclaimer : Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino

Thid fic belong to : Kanon1010

Rate : T+ or M

Genre : Angst, suspense, tragedy

Pairing : Mikage & Teito

**WARNING ! : fic ini mengandung unsur shounen ai, dengan mengambil setting AU, para karakter yang terlihat agak ooc, serta typo serta miss typo yang tak sengaja apabila anda temui. Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini, bisa segera anda tinggalkan. Terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

_**Have you ever been in love? Have you ever really love?**_

_**Love for others it's so easy…**_

_**But for me, it's like unerasable tattoo**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

"Mikage,"

"Hn."

"Jangan meggunakan bahasa tak jelas itu seenaknya," aku Teito Klein sedang memandang seseorang yang kuanggap sebagai seseorang yang berharga di diriku selama ini. "Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Saat ini, kulihat di bagian pergelangan tangan kirinya dibalut dengan kain kasa. Satu hal yang kutakuti darinya adalah kembalinya sosok _yandere_ di sifatnya itu. Ku akui aku memang orang yang dingin, dan tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Tetapi tak bisa ku tak peduli dengan Mikage.

"Tidak apa-apa bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan nada datar tetapi sangat dingin.

"Itu menjadi urusanku, Mikage." Kupandang wajahnya yang tengah menatap jendela dengan tatapan datar dan kosong. Seakan jiwanya sedang berada entah ada dimana. "Ceritakan apa ada yang terjadi lagi."

"Tidak ada."

"Ini buktinya Mikage! Kenapa kau kembali menjadi seorang _self injury_ lagi HAH!" ucapku agak keras, sambil memegang lengannya yang memang luka akibat ia melukai dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Lepas," Mikage melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang telah kosong sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Mikage! Kau tau aku selalu ada bersamamu, aku akan selalu menjadi sandaranmu. Tolong jangan kembali ke kegelapan seperti dulu."

Ia berhenti berjalan dan membalikan tubuhnya. Kulihat segaris senyum tipis terpancar dari bibirnya. "Terima kasih Teito, tapi maaf aku tak ingin melibatkanmu dalam kegelapan sepertiku." Mikage berjalan menjauh setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Dan saat sosoknya sudah menghilang dari hadapanku, tiba-tiba saja perasaan tak nyaman mengahmpiriku dan itu tertuju kepada sosoknya.

"_Kami-sama_, kumohon jagalah dia dan jangan biarkan ia berbuat hal bodoh." Doaku dalam hati.

.

.

Aku Teito Klein, seorang yang sangat peduli dan menyayangi Mikage. Awal bertemu dengan Mikage saat dia sedang berada di bawah pohon dengan wajah yang pucat dan napas tersenggal-senggal. Kira-kira itu terjadi 3 tahun lalu saat aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di SMU. Kami memang sekelas, karena sifatku yang tak mau peduli sehingga aku hanya mengetahui namanya saja.

Kembali saat pertemuan kami, ku lihat ia terduduk di bawah pohon dengan wajah pucatnya. Saat kuhampiri bajunya penuh dengan darah dan di daerah pergelangan tangannya terdapat luka memanjang. Satu hal yang kupikir saat melihatnya ia habis di siksa seseorang. Buru-buru ku bawa dia ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit dokter mengatakan bahwa, dia memiliki luka yang cukup banyak serta kondisi mental yang tak stabil. Informasi itu cukup membuatku shock, bagiamana bisa sosok orang yang ku nilai tak memiliki masalah apapun bisa mengalami hal seperti ini.

.

Kubuka pintu kamar rawat Mikage berada, begitu melihat kedalam terdapat sosok MIkage yang tengah terduduk dan menatap datar ke arahku.

"Apa kau yang membawaku kemari?"

"Hn."

"Aku tak tau harus mengatakan terima kasih atau harus memarahimu karena telah lancang membawaku kemari."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak berharap untuk ditolong." Ia menyikap selimut dan bagun dari tempat tidur. "Tapi, karena kau sudah menolongku ku ucapkan terima kasih." Ia berjalan meninggalkan ku yang masih terdiam dengan perkataannya.

Dan saat itu kuputuskan akan mendekatinya karena ia sangat menarik di mataku.

Keesokan harinya saat di sekolah aku bertemu dengannya dan apa yang kulihat 180 drajat terbalik dengan apa yang kutemui kemarin. Ia sedang tersenyum riang dengan memasang cengiran lima jarinya dan tengah bercanda dengan Kuroyuri.

Setelah beberapa lama bersama, dan ia tak menolak keberadaan ku yang selalu bersamanya. Sejak itulah aku tau kalau dia, Mikage adalah seorang _self injury_ serta memiliki sifat _yandere_ yang tak segan-segan membashing siapapun yang mengganggunya.

.

.

Setelah cukup bercerita mengenai pertemuan awalku dengan Mikage. Tak terasa langkah kakiku sudah mencapi di depan rumah. Segera saja aku masuk dan menuju kamar untuk membaringkan tubuhku. Sampai sekarang perasaan gak enak ini masih terasa dan semakin membuatku tak enak. Kucoba tepiskan itu semua dengan menonton acara tv.

Ketika malam menjelang dan kami sekeluarga sedang menikmati makan malam dengan nikmat, tiba-tiba getaran ponselku menginterupsi acara makanku. Tetapi kuacuhkan saja setelah makan baru ku lihat siapa yang telah menelponku jam segini.

Setelah makan malam bersama selesai, ku cek ponselku dan terdapat 5 panggilan dan 2 pesan masuk. Terdapat 3 panggilan dari Mikage dan 2 panggilan dari Ouka salah satu teman sekelasku dan 1 pesan dari Mikage dan Ouka.

Kubuka terlebih dahulu pesan dari Ouka yang berisi…

'_**Teito-kun! Bisakah kau mengangkat teleponku? Ini mengenai Mikage. Aku tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi ada hal aneh yang terjadi di rumah Mikage, jika kau sudah membaca pesan ini tolong segera ke rumah Mikageo. Perasaan ku tak enak para tetangga disini hanya bisa melihat dari luar tak berani masuk.**_

Mikage?... ada apa dengannya. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat aku takut, benar-benar takut jika sesuatu terjadi dengan Mikage. Setelah itu kubuka pesan dari Mikage.

'_**Teito… orang yang paling berharga di hidupku. Maaf, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kegelapan ini. Aku tau kau orang paling peduli denganku yang seorang yander dan self injury serta orang yang sakit jiwa seprtiku. Untuk itulah aku tak mau kau menjadi terlibat denganku yang seperti ini.**_

_**Teito…. Aku sudah tak kuat, kau tau apa yang sedang kupandangi saat ini? Pemandangan indh bagiku tapi pasti mengerikan bagimu. Ku lihat tubuh keluarga ku yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Di sekelilingku darah merah warna yang sangat kusukai. Ah Teito aku tau ini dosa, tapi sekali lagi kukatakan seperti dulu, mereka yang membuatku seperti ini.**_

_**Teito….. Sayonara…'**_

.

Kupercepat langkah kakiku menuju rumah Mikage yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumahku. Saat tiba disana terlihat kerumunan orang dan mobil polisi yang mengelilingi rumah berbentuk minimalis itu. Ouka yang meilhat kedatanganku menghampiriku dengan wajah pucat.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Te-Teito-kun, kami semua mencium bau tak tak sedap dari dalam rumah Mikage tapi kami semua tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana makanya salah seorang warga memanggil polisi, kami takut ada perampokan yang terjadi."

"Biarkan aku masuk," ujarku sambil menembus kerumunan warga. Polisi berusaha mencegahku tetapi, kukatakan bahwa aku sangat dekat dengan Mikage dan mereka mengijinkanku masuk dengan syarat mereka menjagaku dari belakang.

Begitu pintu kubuka langsung aroma amis memenuhi indra penciumanku.

"Mikage, dimana kau?" kuteriak memanggil namanya dan terdengan sesuatu yang aneh dari arah ruang tamu.

Disana terlihat pemandangan yang mengerikan, hingga membuat beberapa polisi merasa mual. Mikage sedang duduk di atas tubuh adiknya, Konatsu dengan memainkan sesuatu seperti bola di tangannya. Sedangkan tubuh Konatsu sudah bisa dibilang tak wajar.

"Mikage …," kupanggil ia perlahan dan ia menoleh memandangku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Teito… jangan mendekat, kumohon." Pintanya dengan suara lirih, kuikuti apa maunya dan mengisyratkan polisi agak mundur menjauh.

"Mikage, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sadar dengan yang kau lakukan ini?"

"A-aku tau Teito! Tapi mereka…. MEREKA! Yang membuatku melakukan hal ini," tunjuknya pada mayat keluarganya yang berkumpul di ruanh tengah itu. Ia menendang tubuh Koantsu hingga jauh.

"Aku diam, mereka memulai. Aku diam, mereka menjadi-jadi. Aku diam, aku jadi pelampiasan mereka. Aku bergerak, mereka MATI! Ahahahhaahah." Tawa Mikage mengerikan.

"Tapi ini salah Mikage, kau bisa ketempatku saat itu. Kau tau pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Iya, aku tau tapi aku tak bisa membuatmu masuk lebih dalam lagi dalam hidupku. Lagipula, bukankah pemandangan ini begitu indah Teito." Mikage merentangkan tangannya dan berputar-putar. "Ini sangat menyenangkan, ya kan Teito."

Hanya diam yang bisa kulakukan. Ingin sekali kupeluk dia saat ini juga, dan mengatakan untuk hidup bersama ku saja dan meninggalkan keluarga busuknya itu.

"Teito…" panggilnya membuatku kembali ke alam sadar.

"Hn"

"Hufh, aku akan sangat merindukan sifat dinginmu itu. Teito, tau kah kau aku sangat menyukaimu. Makanya aku tak ingin kau bersama orang sepertiku." Tampak ia sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku bajunya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Mikage dan aku menerimamu apa adanya."

"Semoga kita bertemu di dunia yang lain, dan kuharap saat itu aku adalah orang normal sehingga aku pantas berada disampingmu."

"Mika – "

**Dor….Door…** dua suara tembakan terdengar dengan jelas dari telingaku, tubuhku kaku, mulutku kelu tak bisa melakukan apapun tak bisa mencegahnya melakukan itu. ia menambakan kepalanya dua kali di hadapanku.

"MIKAGEEEEE!"

Tolong siapapun, tolong bangunkan ku jika ini hanya mimpi. Tolong bangunkan ku dari mimpi buruk ini. Tetapi yang kudapati semua ini nyata bukan mimpi. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa jijik ku dekati tubuh Mikage yang telah bersimbah darah.

"Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh Mikage!" kepeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. rasanya ada bagian yang langsung kosong dalam diriku. Bahkan rasanya air mata ini sudah tak bisa mengalir lagi.

Ouka menjauhkan ku dari Mikage, kulihat para polisi mengangkat mayatnya berserta keluarganya. Sekali lagi hanya diam yang bisa kulakukan….

Mikage ….

.

.

.

2 hari berlalu dari kejadian naas itu, rumah Mikage sudah bersih dan mayatnya sudah dikubur bersama. Saat ini aku sedang berda di rumah Mikage melihat-lihat isi rumah itu. selama bersamanya, aku tak pernah diijinkan untuk bermain ke dalam hanya boleh mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang.

Di depan sebuah kamar dengan cat kuning muda mendominasi kamar ini, kupastikan ini adalah kamar Mikage. Dan benar-benar kamarnya dengan berbagai kaset game tersimpan manis di laci meja belajarnya. Serta buku pelajaran yang berserakan.

Sebuah laptop putih menarik perhatianku. Laptop yang selalu dibawa Mikage kemana saja. Kunyalakan laptop nya dan memeriksa ada apa saaj yang di simpan olehnya.

Satu folder yang membuatku tertarik, folder dengan judul _'My Life'_ berisikan banyak _file word_. Saat kubuka salah satu word itu dengan judul '20 maret XXX'. Alangkah terkejutnya bahwa _file-file word_ itu berisi tulisan Mikage mengenai dirinya.

Semacam diary yang ia tulis dengan gaya bahasa buku. Sehingga jika orang lain membacanya, pasti mengira ini hanya sebuah cerpen. Padahal ini lah isi hati Mikage.

_**-20 maret XXXX -**_

_Sang mentari kembali meredupkan cahayanya. Mungkin bagi para awan dan lainnya hanya hal kecil semata tetapi awan dan lainnya menutupi sinar sang mentari. Mentari pun lelah bersinar walau sang bulan selalu berada disampingnya mendukungnya. Tetapi mentari tak bisa apa-apa. dan inilah puncak kesedihan mentari, ia tak lagi mau menampakkan dirinya. Ia menghancurkan awan dan sekitarnya dengan sinar panas yang menyakitkan para awan. Tetapi sang mentari menyukainya. Walau ia tau sang bulan akan sangat marah padanya._

_Wahai bulan, tahukah kau hanya kau yang kusayang, tetapi cahaya indahmu tidak pantas bersanding denganku. Oleh karena itu, mentari akan menghilang dan membiarkan sang bulan mendapatkan mentari yang menyinarkan cahaya hangatnya selalu._

.

Air mata ini sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Mereka mengalir dnegan bebasnya, mengalir seperti perasaanku yang ikut hanyut dalam kehilangan sang mentari. Mikage tenryata akulah yang tak pantas bersama mu. Aku tak mengenalmu, aku tak cukup kuat melindungimu.

Perlakuan tak wajar yang kau terima, itupun aku tak tau.

Mikage … jika apa yang kau katakan bahwa kita kan bertemu lagi. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan lebih kuat melindungimu dan tak kubiarkan tanganmu menorehkan dosa lagi.

I love you my sun….

.

.

_**OWARI…**_

.

a/n : sudah lama gak mampir ke fandom 07-ghost dan ternyata sudah ramai ya ^^.. ga banyak curcol.. alasan kanon buat ini, karena sisi gelap kanon lagi mucul. Darpiada kanon melakukan hal lain maka tercipta fic ini. Semoga gak membingungkan, dan aneh…

segala macam saran, masukan, kritik, sanggahan kanon tunggu di kotak **REVIEW**.

Terima kasih….


End file.
